A Series of Creatable Events
by puckish pixie
Summary: Sometimes things happen you a reason. The reason is currently in SunnyDale but just what is her mission? And is she truely on the same side as everyone else?


Hey peeps, this my absolutely first fic so be gentle. If you have any complaints send them to KystalK8 who has hounded me to hell and back till I started this story. While this is in the Buffy section at the moment if you like it and if I continue it will become a crossover.

Rating – M (just to be safe plus I channel Anya about 99 of the time)

Disclaimer I own nothing (actually I do own stuff lots and lots – sorry but I have to be careful with a delightful sister who appropriates items) but not any characters expected original ones!

Pairing - not telling however no buffy/angel or buffy/riley (I enjoy not being sick!)

I've screwed with the time line a lot set just after Hush but Dawn has already been created (aged about 15) but Buffy doesn't know what she is yet.

Sometimes things happen you a reason.There are people whosejob is to be the reason. However what are they doing in SunnyDale? And is she playing on the same side?

* * *

Chapter One – About to get Interesting!

* * *

The night whispered as Spike came upon an unusual sight. A young woman stood deadly still in the middle of his cemetery with her eyes closed. While most of Sunnydale citizens were aware of enough stuff to prevent them from wandering alone at night especially in the cemeteries, it wasn't unknown.

As the woman turned her chestnut hair shimmering in the moonlight giving an ethereal glow to her. Spike gasped. The beautiful woman stood inform of him couldn't of been more than 15 years old same as his nibblet but it was her eyes that drew him. The colour was one that he couldn't quite place one between green and violet. Her voice was soft and soothing with an English lilt to her accent.

"Hello" she spoke without fear haunting her words. Which slightly perplexed him looking like he did, a girl of her age should be uncomfortable meeting him alone anywhere, let alone a cemetery. However her eyes did hold a slightly lost quality to them.

This comforted Spike slightly although he had no reason why. "Hello, pet u lost?"

"I seem to have miscalculated my route unfortunately sp err sir!"

'Sir?' Spike preened at the word not noticing her little slip.

"Would you like an escort home? There's no accounting for what beasties are around tonight." Spike felt like kicking himself why did that ponce William have to continue to show up 'an escort' he'd be borrowing peaches hair gel next!

"Thank you but no I have my bearings now for my stay" she started to walk towards the cemetery gates while spike looked on for any 'beasties' god he needed a drink.

Spike called after the girl intrigue because SunnyHell wasn't really a popular vacation place with the high mortality count and all "What are you doing in Sunnyhell then pet?"

'Helping?" she said taking advantage of his confusion by taking off to the gates at a speed that was definitely not human. "Oh and Spike" she said turning with a grin and some confidence "It a taste you could become acquired to!"

"What that then pet?" Spike answered intrigued not registering the slip of his name

"Buffy Taste!" she replied

Spike blinked and at that moment two things registered one she said his name and two she knew more about his actions recently than most people. "Bloody Hell" He looked towards where the girl had been standing, the little imp had vanished. He smirked, things were definitely gonna be getting a lot more interesting around SunnyHell but as he dwelled on her comment he wasn't quite sure whether that would be a good thing!

* * *

"Damn" Dawn grossed as her books slipped from beneath her grasp and created an abstract work of art on the corridor floor in front of the next generation of Queen C and her Cordettes. Great just great this was just what she needed!

"Arrrrr Poor Dawnie maybe you should ask you friends to help you no wait you don't have any!" 'And now my day is complete Queen M has lowered herself to my notice and' Dawn looked up 'my life is over so has Corey'! "Dusky is always tripping over" he announces to the group with glee as they giggle. 'Hey nobody said crushes made to have brains' "Let go" Queen M decrees annoyed at the attention being taken away from her for all of 10 seconds. The flounce off in the direction of the sport pitch. 'or know my name or even be single for that matter!'

"You alright? Dusky was it?" a pretty young girl dressed in a long demin skirt and a long loose white shirt asked as she handed Dawn some of her books. "Actually it's Dawn!"

"Arrh the lack of blood running to the jocks heads sorry" the girl replied embarrassed.

"Nah that's fine wait hey are you English?"

"Yep just moved here is that a problem?"

"The moving or the being English?"

"Errr either?" the girl answered slightly confused.

"Nah not really just interested my sister's grown up friend is English and I've just realised how creepy that actually sounds!"

"Does a bit. I'm Cassie by the way. So you actually have a thing for mister 'I can tie laces and still need Velcro shoes'?"

"Whow your direct and he just goes by Corey"

"I like my name better" Cassie smirks back 'Wow she smirks do all English people do that well Giles doesn't so cool English people' "Actually now I think about it" replied Dawn "so do I!"

"So I can tell your not a complete bitch who will sent me to the wrong place can you tell me where art is?"

"Sure I've got it after lunch"

"Wanna show me round, then?"

"Sure" Dawn said delighted that she'd found a friend "and trust me my taste in men to crush on is sooo much better"

"Oh really" Cassie enquired not moving out of the way as one of Melody's flunkies Thorn walked in front of her.

"Excuse you, your in my way!"

"Please! That the only way you can find insults? Movies? Dawn let's go! ohh and cattle aren't suppose to talk! This ain't a Disney movie" and sauntered off in the direction of the courtyard while Dawn smiled at Thorn who looked as if she been told the mall burnt down.

Dawn looked after her new friend thinking that things were definitely gonna get more interesting around here as she ran to catch her up.

* * *

Reviewing is good for the soul it's also good for the competition i intend to have with KrystalK8! Please for all that is good in the world let a big sister win something! 


End file.
